


With you til the end of the line

by Bookwyrm743



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Non-specific romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwyrm743/pseuds/Bookwyrm743
Summary: Fluffy one-shot. Honestly it's just pure fluffy lovey dovey mush of one person reaffirming how much their love their SO.





	With you til the end of the line

“No, this just isn't going to happen, I won't let you die over this.” I snapped, pacing in front of our bed.

 

She just sat there on the bed and watched me with that damn smirk and those beautiful eyes. This gorgeous woman doesn't seem to care about her impending doom, no she's just watching me over the top of her book and looking at me like I'm a little kid fighting mom and dad's rules. “I don't think that's how it works honey.”

 

I shot her a dirty look, “I'm death,  _ I _ decide how this works.” I declared, turning once more on the worn carpet, the one thing that seemed so perfectly suited to pacing.

 

If only this damnable woman was more amenable to surviving. Perhaps then she wouldn't be throwing herself at of her enemies and dancing in front of them with nothing more than a smart mouth and a giant bullseye to help their aim. I turned to her again, “Did you have to kick him out the window?”

 

She smirked, “It's called defenestration, and yes, I did. He wasn't being a team player.” She sniffed and looked back to her book as if the conversation were over.

 

I growled at her, the multitude of candles flickering as darkness surrounded me. One perfect eyebrow ticked up and I reigned in my power immediately. “I need to do this, and you need to let me. Now come to bed. You shouldn't waste your free moments worrying.”

 

“I spend all my moments worrying.” I snapped, but I stopped my pacing. Her arms were open wide, waiting for me to fill them, her eyes filled with implacable softness and understanding. How could anyone resist that? I slid into bed next to her and felt as much as watched her pull me close, fitting our bodies together like the only pieces in a ridiculously simple, yet overwhelmingly important puzzle.

 

“You say that I won't die,” She murmured, “Then trust yourself as much as I do and all will be well.”

 

I sighed and ran my fingers through her hair. She was already slipping into the infinite depths of sleep, her body and mind at peace. A hundred times I've loved her in a hundred forms, but her soul is always the same… She's indescribable. 

 

A word which in this context means that even a being who has been alive since the beginning of time (me) cannot create nor steal the right kinds of words to quantify the ways in which she challenges me.

 

I watched over her sleep with my arms tight around her, and in the end she was right. As usual.

 

She fought her war of wills with a mask of calm that very few can even recognize for the facade it is. She drew strength from my presence and in the end, the only power I had to wield was that which she had given me over her heart a hundred times over. She stood strong and alone before the whole world, and she kicked the world's ass.

 

Then, at the end of the day, when all the lookers-on had passed and we strolled hand in hand to our room, she rested her head on my shoulder. And I remembered why I watched her die a hundred times, and why a hundred times I returned her soul to this world just once more.

 

With our hands clasped, and my goddess resting her crown upon my shoulder before she welcomed me into her secret safe place, nothing can touch us but the light she carries with her every day. It is a light colored with sadness and pain and joy and love, but it is a light that never ends resonating from a heart that I will always love.

 

Perhaps it isn't quite the way that she expects, but a thousand years from now I will hold her hand through every war, and every heartbreak. Because I will never let her die.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like crap last night, so I wrote this to feel better. Hopefully you enjoyed. I'll see you in the next fic.


End file.
